Psychic Matt
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: Davis wonders if psychics are real. TK finds out and refers him to go see Matt.


Disclaimer: I own no Digimon, but I own some of the backstory to this.

A/N: I was just tempted to write this a while ago, and I wrote up most of it then. I just finished it today... I might add a second thing onto this if I feel like it.

For reference (or the 'long story' everyone says here), go read my fic Message of Mewtwo. Chapter 4 should explain why everything is going on the way it is. Otherwise, go with Davis and wonder how you could take advantage of the situation. It's just a friendship fic, really.

* * *

Psychic Matt

They'd all had a perfectly fine and dandy time in the Digiworld, with the cleanup and restoration of everything that had been blown apart during the past months of fighting. More of the leftover Control spires were being destroyed, and many digimon who'd been forced to wander around homeless during the fighting period now lived peacefully and happily in villages all over the Digiworld, rebuilt by many groups of Digidestined working together.

It was on one of these days, when the group of younger kids had been working on rebuilding, that Davis thought of something.

"Hey, I wonder if those psychics are real?" he said as he lazily lounged on the side of a grassy hill after a hard day's work, watching the digimon playing soccer together at the bottom.

Yolei, Cody, and Ken all stopped and stared at him. "What?" Yolei asked.

Davis shrugged. "I'm just wondering...it'd be pretty cool if they were real, cause then I could figure out what sort of bad luck I'm about to have."

Cody shook his head, lying back down on the ground where the others were sitting in various positions. "You're crazy Davis. Even if psychics were real, they probably wouldn't tell you straight out what your future is, because they'd know they could mess it up somehow."

Ken only stayed silent, while TK and Kari, who were the only ones who hadn't given Davis strange looks, both glanced at each other. Davis noticed this, and turned to face them.

"And what about you guys?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips and glaring somewhat. "If you're about to say I'm crazy too, you should just say it!" he exclaimed, with an expression of almost daring them to tease him back.

Kari blinked, then shook her head, as she smiled gently. "We're not, Davis. It's just that you're interested in psychics, and we think that's cool."

Davis didn't quite believe her, as he saw TK trying to hold back laughing. "Then what's so funny!"

"Nothing Davis. It's just something I was thinking about..."TK sighed, as he turned to where the digimon were playing. Then he smiled slightly, and turned back to Davis, completely serious about what he was talking about. "Well...okay, if you really want to, I could take you to go see a self-proclaimed psychic..."

While Yolei, Ken, and Cody stared at TK, thinking to themselves that TK had to be joking, Davis immediately found himself seeing TK in a much better light than before. Kari seemed to completely understand, and TK acted as though the entire thing was real...

"Awesome! I'm in!" Davis shouted.

---------

Matt stared at TK. "You want me to what?"

TK grinned apologetically. "Be the psychic you are, for Davis. He was wondering if they were real."

"Of course they're real!"

TK laughed at Matt's automatic outburst. "I knew you'd say that. Especially after everything that happened two summers ago..."

Matt remembered very well what had happened. The entire adventure had resulted in tons of monsters, digimon included, unexpected digievolutions, six months of traveling in a Digiworld reminiscent way, and some very cool shows of many different abilities. Plus a new American friend, who was now studying Japanese and becoming quite good at it for how long she had been learning.

He shrugged. "Well, I don't have anything to lose, as long as Davis doesn't tell everyone about this..."

"Good, because he's right outside the door."

Matt jumped in his seat. He turned towards the door of his apartment, gulping slightly. In all respects, he didn't want to tell anyone's future, especially since he was relatively out of practice, but TK seemed insistent. Also, he was wondering what Davis was going to think when he walked in and saw Matt as the psychic.

He very quickly figured out.

Davis walked in, unsure of why TK had brought him to Matt's apartment of all places, and saw Matt and TK both sitting at the table, TK looking very calm and sure of himself, while Matt seemed somewhat nervous. Davis took a glance at Matt, and immediately glared at TK. "Is this some sorta' joke? You brought me to Matt!"

TK vigorously shook his head. "No, it's not a joke! Listen Davis, just believe me on this. It's a really long story, but Matt is psychic to a degree."

Matt smiled nonchalantly, feeling extremely unsure of himself and trying to seem normal. Then again, nothing had been normal ever since August 1st, 1999... the day they'd all gone to the Digiworld the first time.

Davis stared, completely unconvinced. "You have got to be kiddin' me! Matt! No offense Matt," he added, seeing Matt raise his eyebrows. "You're cool and all, but you're the last person I'd imagine to see as a fortuneteller!"

Matt (and TK, evidently) had the sudden mental image of himself in a cape and a purple turban, hunched over a crystal ball. Shaking off the disturbing picture (while TK began shaking with silent laughter), Matt sighed and answered Davis. "Good point, but then again, I wasn't exactly divining things when this whole mess started..."

He inwardly winced, remembering one of the first strange experiences. It mostly had to do with a bunch of somewhat disturbing fish that would mysterious start flying and exploding.

TK shrugged, standing up from the table. "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then," he said casually, getting up to go to the door. "I'll meet back up with you at Yolei's, Davis."

Davis nodded, and Matt sighed, watching as TK put on his shoes and left the apartment, while Davis came in and took his shoes off. The younger boy cautiously came over to the table and sat down in TK's vacated seat, eyeing Matt carefully.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not that scary and mystical, you know. I'm still the plain old me I was last week."

Davis shook his head, seemingly disturbed and very doubtful about everything. "Nah, it's just that this entire thing makes no sense. I mean..." He sighed, and glanced up at Matt, who was acting completely casual and seeming extremely non-psychic and normal, sitting at his kitchen table with crossed legs and a slightly bored expression on his face. Davis made a frowned, then decided he would go for it. "Okay, if you really are psychic, tell me what's gonna' happen to me in a minute."

Matt blinked. "Okay then, hold on..."

He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment, letting his mind relax, as he let the time frame of one minute pass in his mind only. He took a breath, calming himself, as he let images come to him.

Then he opened his eyes. Only about five seconds had passed, but he knew exactly what was going to happen soon.

"Well Davis, you're going to trip on the leg of the table in about one minute," Matt said, shrugging, while thinking to himself at the same time.

Davis raised an eyebrow. "What? That's so incredibly random, why would I do that?"

"I don't know Davis, I'm not you... and that's just what I saw happening, that's all..."

Davis frowned some more. He believed in psychics, yes, but he just couldn't believe that Matt was one. It didn't make sense in his mind, and he couldn't quite fathom it. He wasn't even sure if Matt was just pulling his leg as a joke with TK, or if Matt was being completely serious.

After a long moment of silence, Davis stood up. "I give up, this was probably a bad idea," he proclaimed, shrugging and turning to leave.

Matt's face blanched. "Uh... Davis..."

Davis ignored him, and walked forward. Suddenly, before he knew what was going on, his foot caught on one of the legs of the table, and he tripped, falling forward onto his face.

Matt sighed. "Well, I did warn you..."

Davis only lay there, completely silent and still.

Matt blinked, and decided something was wrong. Davis was never silent or still. If he ever was, it was when he was unconscious or otherwise half dead. Either that, or the boy was completely shocked out of his mind.

It turned out to be the latter. Davis shot up, still sitting in the place where he had fallen, but with an expression of utter disbelief and shock written across his face. "You... you... you..." he stammered, unable to make his words come across. He weakly pointed a finger at Matt, his hand still mostly limp as his jaw dropped open, eyes wide.

Matt only shrugged nonchalantly, inwardly smirking as Davis continued to stare. "Yes?"

Davis sat for a moment, before suddenly jumping up with unnatural speed and seating himself back into the chair. And before Matt knew it, he was being assaulted with questions.

"Whoa Matt, that was awesome! Dude, so can you really see the future? Can you tell me my love life? Can you do tarot? Can you move things with your mind? Can you teleport? Can you read auras? Can you go into astral projections? Can you make physical shields and other things out of energy? Can you - "

"Hey, hold up!" Matt cried out, somewhat overtaken by the sudden outburst. "Slow down, there's some stuff I can do, some stuff I can't do, and some stuff I used to be able to do and can't anymore, so go slowly and I'll try to answer."

Davis was still staring in awe, unable to believe that Matt, an incredibly cool guy with a good voice, awesome band, good guitar skills, and an inner fangirl attracting magnet, could also do such amazing things as tell the future. Slowly, Davis began to go through his questions.

"Future?"

"You just saw me do it. So yes."

"Teleporting?"

"Used to."

Davis blinked when Matt said that, but guessed it had something to do with an adventure the older Digidestined must have had at some point, like how they had once been able to have their partners digivolve up to ultimate (and mega), and then couldn't. He shrugged and continued.

"Shields and energy stuff?"

"Used to."

"Astral projections?"

"Never tried."

"Telekinesis stuff?"

"Used to... I get lucky every now and then though."

"Auras?"

"Um... kind of..."

"Tarot?"

At this, Matt just sighed and began laughing. At Davis' inquisitive glance, Matt finally sobered up, letting a couple of gasping chokes out before composing himself. "No, not really, I can't actually do it, but I have a deck. Tai just thought it would be funny to get me one for my fourteenth birthday."

Davis shrugged, taking it in. "Okay, how about help on a love life?"

Matt blinked. "Sorry, I'm not a miracle worker."

Davis sighed resignedly at this, gaining a funny look and a snort of laughter from Matt. "Oh well, I kinda gave up during all the Blackwargreymon stuff. But yeah, this is all really cool that you're psychic! It is true!"

Matt leaned back in his chair, happy that Davis had found what he wanted. "All right, so was that all you needed?"

Davis nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if psychics exist, and yeah, I've definitely found out that they do. Thanks for taking your time, Matt."

"Hey, just one last thing, don't tell anyone else about my psychic powers unless they specifically ask," Matt made one last request.

Davis grinned, nodding, and taking a hold of Matt's hand, shook it. Then he stood up and practically bounced out the door.

Matt sighed, relieved that the ordeal was over. But vaguely, in the back of his mind, he knew that Davis would come again... especially as one specific vision of soapy water came to his head...

-----

Davis happily walked down the street, practically skipping at every step. He had found the answer to his question, and could now put his mind to rest. He paid no attention to some of the people around him, who gave him worried glances, but continued on his way.

Then something very unexpected happened.

A huge splosh of water came pouring down onto him.

Frozen in shock, Davis stood in place, soaking wet with sodden hair hanging limp. Soapy water dripped down from his now heavy clothes and collected in a puddle at his feet. A couple of innocent bystanders stared at the poor soaked boy before them, unable to do any more than give him their pity.

With a glare, Davis looked up. He saw a bucket hanging out of a window of a tall building, and a small child trying to pull it back in while apologizing profusely to someone inside.

Davis sighed, guessing that the whole thing was an accident.

Shaking his wet head like a wild dog, and inadvertently spraying the bystanders with some soapy water, he continued to walk, absentmindedly tugging at his shirt and trying to wring it dry.

Then he stopped, overtaken by a sudden idea. If he knew about his accidents beforehand... maybe he could avoid them!

One of the things Davis hated the most was the fact that he seemed to be at the butt end of fate's joke; one moment, he would be perfectly fine, and the next he would be slipping in a mud puddle and splashing some girl like Kari while at it. He hated his luck, and his clumsiness, and his seeming penchant for having accidents occur to him.

Grinning, Davis made his decision and turning on his heel, started back the way he had come.

Within moments, he stood outside Matt's door, ready to knock again. Before he could however, Matt himself opened the door with a bored look on his face and a large towel in hand.

Davis gaped. "You know what happened?" he asked incredulously.

Matt nodded with a sigh as he proffered the towel forth. "Yeah. A kid was trying to make soapy water for his mother so that she could mop the apartment floor, but it was too heavy for him and he fell over to the side, accidentally pouring the bucket out the window and all over you."

Davis thankfully took the towel and wrapped himself in it. "Wow. You really are psychic."

Matt shrugged. "Yeah... hey, at least the water was soapy."

Davis grinned. "Cool, I'm not needing a shower anytime soon then." He stepped inside, rubbing himself dry. "Hey Matt, I came back for another question."

"Fire away."

"Can you be my like, psychic consultant or something?"

Matt paused, stared for a moment, and sighed. "I don't do this for a _living_, you know, why don't you ask someone who's probably better at it, like a professional?"

Davis shook his head. "But I know you so much better, and do I really want to have some crazy cat lady poking fun at my embarrassing moments in the future?"

Matt closed the door to the apartment, before sitting on the steps leading into the main hallway. "Okay, thing is," he began explaining, "I don't really like seeing the future because it shows stuff you can't stop from happening. Maybe if I could see multiple futures, it could be more interesting, but no."

Davis pouted childishly and tried making the most indignant face he could. "Come on, please? All you have to do is send me an email each morning about what to not do! Or just give me some insight onto what's gonna' happen so I expect it!"

Matt kept a neutral face. "Sorry Davis, but I really shouldn't."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"... I wish I could still use June to help..."

"She's interested in Joe's brother right now. And even if you were to use her as a threat, no."

Davis finally sighed and plopped himself down, towel drying his hair at the same time. "Fine, fine. Then tell me exactly how you ended up being a psychic anyway."

Matt lifted an eyebrow. "It's a very long story."

"Okay, then when did you start being psychic?"

"... almost two years ago."

Davis felt a little surprised by the short time span, but felt compelled to continue asking questions. "Okay, that's not too long ago. Anyone else know?"

"Yeah, except you newer kids and digimon. Although, if you went where we ended up going, I'm sure you would also have reason to know too," Matt shrugged nonchalantly, staring off into space. Then, out of what seemed like a whim, the blond held out a hand and stared very intently at a shoe.

To Davis' surprise, the shoe jumped into the air and rolled over.

Matt smiled as he leaned back. "Cool, that's better than it's been in a while."

Davis stared at Matt. "I really wanna' know how you ended being up able to do that."

"I told you, it's too long of a story. Although..." Matt looked thoughtful for a few moments, before sighing. "Tell you what, go ask TK and Kari about what happened, and tell them it's all right with me. Maybe us elder Digidestined should tell you newer kids about it, since we were planning for a reunion soon with some old friends that were part of the entire thing. And..." at this, Matt grinned slightly. "I'll give you an email address, if you really do want a psychic consultant. She's more likely to say yes than me."

Davis blinked. "She?"

"Yeah." Matt got up, and entering the kitchen area, began looking for a paper and pencil. "Email her and tell her you're a Digidestined friend of mine. But use simple words and no kanji, she's not Japanese and she only started really learning a little over a year ago."

Davis followed Matt in. "Okay, sounds good. And thanks for being so great about this."

Matt waved him off. "No problem, it's kind of nice talking to you." He found his paper and pencil and began writing on it. After a few moments, he gave the paper to Davis. "Here you go."

"All right!" Davis grinned. He pocketed the paper and then handed the now damp towel to Matt. "Thanks for everything Matt."

Matt smiled at the younger boy. "No sweat. Feel free to stop by if you want... just don't send June after me." He shuddered a little overdramatically.

Davis laughed. "Will do."

Then Matt gave Davis a knowing look. "I do know there's some people waiting for you over where TK, Yolei, and Cody live though, so I don't want to keep you waiting."

Davis widened his eyes as he remembered, and smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! Completely forgot about that... Veemon's over there too."

Matt gave Davis a friendly smack on the back. "Well, go there and hang out!"

Davis grinned and made a thumbs up. "Yeah. I'll see you around, Matt."

"Later."

--------

After having returned to his group of Digidestined, Davis did ask TK and Kari about what had happened two years previously. They did give him the basic details, later saying it was a story worth telling with everyone. Sometime when the entire group was together, they would sit down and tell the entire tale.

The moment he got home with Veemon, Davis had emailed the girl Matt recommended him to before going to bed, though thinking about what TK and Kari had told him. He actually woke up early the next morning, excited to see if he had gotten a reply.

He saw two new messages.

"Davis, it's nice to meet you. You're Matt's friend, right? Sure, I will tell you about future things, but only small parts. It's because the future sometimes is strange. Say hello to everyone please. Nicole," Davis read aloud, smiling at the message, taking in how things were worded. His request had been answered, and now he had a new friend who was obviously working on her Japanese (and seemed to be quite good if she had only been studying for a little over a year).

Then he looked at the second one, eyes widening as he saw whom it was from and what it said.

"Just thought I'd do this once for the heck of it. Of the day you read this message, watch out for white and black flying objects, and catch the bullet train to Tamachi in half an hour. Trust me on that. Matt."

It was only as well, since as Davis got ready to leave, Veemon accidentally threw a soccer ball at his head. And in the bullet train to Tamachi, he saw something very hilarious which he would not have wanted to miss.

As he rolled on the floor laughing, he knew that earlier that morning, Matt had been laughing too.


End file.
